


1. Bounenkai

by InfinityIllusion



Series: On the First Day of Christmas maisumi Gave to Me... [1]
Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Daruma Ikka, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mighty Warriors, Oya Koukou, Plot What Plot? Only crack, Post DTC episodes, Rude boys, Sanno Rengoukai, White Rascals, alcohol use, crackity crack crack, gangs all here (ish), so spoilers and allusions to things through there, strawberry milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion
Summary: In which SWORD, somehow, ends up having a bounenkai and Oya Kou might collectively have a brilliant future as event planners.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: On the First Day of Christmas maisumi Gave to Me... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075151
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Bounenkai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maisumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisumi/gifts).



> Merry (belated) Christmas, maisumi!!! Here's the first bit of our 12 Days prompts and I'm really excited to see what you think!  
> Alas I ran out of steam before I hit the bonus points bit, but I hope the mental images are still very entertaining!
> 
> Happy Holidays to everyone else reading this! maisumi and I decided that we'd do a 12 Days of Christmas (during their proper time, too, lol) this year after I told her about the prompt challenge speos and I did back in *checks* ...2017. Wow. That does not feel like over 3 years ago.
> 
> Anyways, there'll be prompt everyday for the next 12 days in various fandoms that we both share and don't as a way to end the insanity of 2020 and ring in 2021!

* * *

It should probably be noted that no one group can really be blamed for the _bounenkai_ happening in the first place. Sure, someone in Sanno suggested it jokingly (and really, no one is quite sure about the Sanno split – is it permanent? Are they changing their name? Is Cobra going to do something about it in six months and then everything will be more or less smoothed over again? No one knows, but Daruma Ikka is running a book or five on it). But, whoever had the original idea just so happened to mention it near the border with Oya Kou, which of course meant Murayama heard about it and approved. Strawberry Milk didn’t help matters by discussing it near Club Heaven, and by that point Daruma Ikka decided they wanted in as the official party gang of SWORD. The Rude Boys were admittedly very determined not to get dragged into all of the end of year nonsense, but were also more than a little interested in a celebrating themselves. It had been a hard year.

How the Mighty Warriors got added into the mix, though, is a bit of a mystery.

Nevertheless, the weekend after Christmas (as stipulated by Oya Kou, whose students _do_ actually pay attention to their vacation days), the White Rascals were convinced to bring alcohol to the same junkyard that Sanno had called them all to nearly a year ago. This time, the atmosphere was decidedly less tense.

Daruma Ikka had been good on their word, adding to the growing collection of alcohol and providing a wide range of lanterns, decorations, games (for gambling), fireworks and their semi-iconic taiko drums.

There were few among the members of SWORD who didn’t remember those drums, but it also couldn’t be denied that Daruma Ikka was quite impressive when performing.

Sanno had promised to bring the food, and the entire group had absolutely flooded Itokan under Naomi’s direct supervision. Which is to say, most were regulated to chopping things and preparing onigiri, if they weren’t boxing everything up for easy transport.

Oya Kou had volunteered their truck, given that Sanno, of course, only had their bikes and limited carrying capacity.

Whether or not Oya Kou had also helped Daruma Ikka move their various decorations and drums is something their respective leader’s bloody faces didn’t quite answer, but certainly hinted at.

The Rude Boys were escorted by Oya Kou again, who got their information from Strawberry Milk. Cobra had gone to at least let the Rude Boys know of the party for courtesy’s sake (and probably because there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop it at this point), but was turned away in the end without a definitive answer.

Somehow this meant that when Oya Kou showed up (once more in the truck – and really, all of them should probably start pitching in for how much gas Oya Kou was using), Takeshi, P, and a few others were ready with Eri to attend.

“It’s not like we want to go, but Eri wants to see Sanno and meet everyone else, since she’s home for New Year’s and everything,” Takeshi claimed.

“Sure, sure. It’s for the brat.” Murayama rolled his eyes hard enough to rotate his head, before focusing on the Eri. “Hop in brat,” He said with a softer grin than normal.

She stared up, eyes wide, before allowing herself to be placed into the back of the truck. Takeshi and Lala followed quickly, with P and a few others bringing up the rear. Eri spent the ride carefully peering out of the side of the truck, held firmly by Lala in lieu of any seats or seatbelts.

(In the back of the truck, a quick phone call was made to one of the members of Strawberry Milk requesting a few more bottles of juice be added to the current collection, specifically for Eri.)

Everything was pretty much perfect, in Oya Kou’s collective opinion (which is only partially based on how happy Murayama is – who knew event planning and coordinating could be so rewarding?). Any fights that had broken out were between members of the same group – which wasn’t their problem, people are starting to relax, Eri is an enthusiastic fan of Sanno and that makes Sanno (especially Cobra) happy. Which makes Oya Kou (especially Murayama) happy. White Rascals haven’t complained too much about the décor, Huuga is apparently happy enough to just lounge in the background and occasionally snark at Rocky and any other leader that approaches, and Takeshi is shadowing Eri.

Really, given everything, the party was pretty much perfect.

Which is, of course, why the Mighty Warriors show up after the first hour of SWORD’s _bounenkai_.

“What’s up, SWORD?” Ice strides through the door, a bottle of champagne in his hand. “Heard through the grapevine that a party was going down, so we brought some liquor and beats.”

“What are you doing here?” Cobra growls, pushing his way to the doors.

Ice flicks down his sunglasses. “We’re here for the party, Sanno, chill. We’re not rude enough not to bring things to share, even.”

The other heads of SWORD shove their own way to the front, staring the members of Mighty Warriors down.

“And they’re with you?” Cobra gestures to the members of Prison Gang behind their more recognizable enemies.

“Yeeep. Expanded the family a bit – but we’re not here to fight. We’ve got booze and beats to share, yeah? Why’d we fight when we could drink?”

After a pause, SWORD seems to collectively shrug at that. Given what they’re all collectively doing at the moment, and their not so distant history of tension and fighting, arguing about fighting over drinking together was more than a little hypocritical.

(In the background, Lala and Eri are quietly escorted back to the Rascal’s car. Eri was a little put out to not be able to say goodbye, but was also rather tired from all the excitement and likely would have had to leave soon anyways. The doctors she’d been staying with had been quite firm about getting enough rest in addition to the various treatments she’d been receiving and the Rude Boys were more than happy to ensure it.)

Of course, given the history and personality of all the groups and people in question, it should come as absolutely no surprise that the evening devolves from tension and distrust to, well. A _bounenkai_ , where most participants were very keen on the aspect of drinking to forget the previous year.

Various members of different groups are collected to participate in a drinking contest, to take advantage of the karaoke machine (also apparently brought by Oya Kou). However, for the rules to the karaoke contest, it’s quickly determined that in order to have any sense of fairness, those from the Mighty Warriors shouldn’t only be allowed to sing rap, and so song genres are drawn from a hat. And also for hilarity and blackmail purposes, which might be an even greater point to the hat’s favor. Strawberry Milk is pleased with their contribution’s success.

In front of the machine is designated a dance off area, which spends about half the time empty as those singing frequently pull slow love songs or else the theme songs from children’s anime.

No one is going to dance to the Anpanman theme this early in the night and this sober.

(People definitely dance to it later that night, significantly less sober.)

The various members of Strawberry Milk (honorary and otherwise), elect to spend most of the night recording the various events for posterity, blackmail, and also their various YouTube channels.

Sights they capture include the initial tense confrontation, a truly incredible number of dance and karaoke videos (sometimes including dancers in front and occasionally including the singer(s) themselves) and videos of their own members. Other scenes include the various antics of the increasingly bizarre drinking games that start in earnest after the Mighty Warriors showed up (and _wow_ , who knew some of those guys were that _flexible_. A few members might be re-evaluating their stance on the SWORD members as boyfriends...and well, if not boyfriends, then there’s nothing wrong with a quick trip to a love hotel for a hookup if they’re _that_ bendy), as well as various photos of Eri being very enthusiastic and otherwise having a wonderful time. Those are preserved for both blackmail and for printing as a gift to the Rude Boys.

Lala has been an invaluable help as well, working with Strawberry Milk to ensure that the Rude Boys and Eri were able to attend in the end and just generally being a good contact. Strawberry Milk had also contemplated inviting Mighty Warrior’s Sara along to some of the meet ups they’ve had, and given how the night is going, they’re definitely going to ask her.

The worst she’d probably do is knock them all out, but so long as they give her her space (which everyone is a firm believer in her deserving), things should be fine. The Twin Towers (and the others, too, for the most part) are also interested in seeing what she might have to say about teaching them tips and tricks for fighting. It’s one thing to stay out of a fight by choice and another due to lack of ability.

Besides, no one is saying that those tips won’t be used in their information gathering. Although their bikes are fast, there’s always something faster, and they don’t always have them with them.

Overall, Strawberry Milk can say that the evening has been enjoyable and fruitful.

Inevitably, though the party winds down with various people splayed in all sorts of positions, and on all sorts of otherwise uncomfortable piles of junk. Strawberry Milk’s crowning achievement to their collection is the picture of all the heads of SWORD piled on top of each other in the center of the cage where they met about a year ago. None of them will wake up happy, but the pictures and subsequent videos once the guys wake up are absolute gold.

* * *

Happy Holidays again and I hope you're as safe and healthy as possible!

Comments and kudos welcome!

~Fins

**Author's Note:**

> Language notes:  
> Bounenkai/忘年会 = end of year celebration in Japan that generally involves drinking to "forget the year"  
> Created from the characters "forget," "year," and "meet(ing)"


End file.
